


use your hands and my spare time

by englandziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Kink, M/M, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn, possessive!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/pseuds/englandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Liam likes to show Zayn who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	use your hands and my spare time

**Author's Note:**

> this is the filthiest thing i've ever written & i'm very very sorry --

Liam joins the other boys during the late afternoon, walking from his bunk with his duvet wrapped around his shoulders into the sofa area where the other boys sit. Niall and Harry are playing video games, Zayn sprawled across the sofa with Louis tucked into his side, head in his lap with Zayn’s fingers latched into his hair.

“Leeyum,” Zayn smiles as Liam walks in, Liam all but growling under his breath as he walks past the two on the sofa. He collapses down onto the seat away from Zayn, jaw tense and clenched fists hidden into his duvet as he turns his head and stares blankly at the telly.

“Li,” Zayn mutters softly several moments later, gesturing to his phone with a hopeful smile bitten to his lips, fingers running through Louis’ hair after he’s put his phone down.

Liam looks at his phone, a text from Zayn reading _you okay? Xxx_ which he quickly replies to with a simple _Fine._

Liam steals a glance at the frown creasing Zayn’s forehead when his phone buzzes in his lap, the message from Liam lighting up the screen.

He curls himself further into the duvet as Zayn withdraws himself from his sofa and toes across to Liam, pulling back the blankets and slipping himself into the cocoon of covers next to Liam.

“’Sup, babe?”

“Nothing,” Liam mutters, arms folded across his chest as he stares blankly at the telly, watching Niall carelessly shoot at soldiers on the screen.

Zayn frowns, biting at his lip as he runs a careful hand along Liam’s cheekbone. Liam brushes his hand away, turning away with his lips drawn into a tight line before he knocks Zayn’s toes away with his ankles.

“Leeyum?”

“I’m _fine_ , Zayn,” Liam sighs, rolling his eyes and pushing himself from the nest of pillows and blankets. “Really.”

“C’mere, I wanna cuddle with —”

“Go cuddle Louis,” Liam snaps, shoulders sinking as Louis’ eyes flicker to his and a frown settles deeper to Zayn’s forehead, fingers tightly gripping the duvet. “Just, forget it. Okay? I’m fine.”

“Li—”

“I’ve changed my mind, I’m going to nap until we get to the hotel,” he says as he reaches the door, pausing before he leaves. “And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t disturb me.”

++

When the bus pulls up to the hotel, the familiar buzz of chatter and screams is already heard; Zayn’s chest tightening with anxiety as he shoots a worried look at Harry.

Paul appears moments later, followed by a sleepy looking Liam, palms rubbing away sleep from his eyes and his hair a dishevelled sweep across his forehead that Zayn fondly smiles at.

“There’s no back entrance,” Paul quickly explains, looking sheepishly across to Zayn. Zayn bites harshly onto his lip, fingers fidgeting anxiously at his sides. He looks to Liam, anger still painted to his clenched jaw, lips tight as he turns and lets Niall slip in front of him.

Zayn’s breathing hitches as the door opens and screams are all he can hear, heart racing dramatically in his rib cage with butterflies tapping their wings against his stomach.

Liam doesn’t look at Zayn, jaw still tight and eyes dark, black almost, but his fingers brush against Zayn’s and he feels an arm slip around his waist, holding his body tightly to Liam’s as they follow Paul out of the bus and into the crowd of screams. Zayn hides into Liam’s side, feels gentle fingers along the small of his back as Liam acts as a shield, turning his body to avoid anybody touching Zayn.

“You’re coming with me,” Liam murmurs quietly, voice strained as he breaks all contact with Zayn’s skin the moment they get inside. He follows in Liam’s lead, watching anxiously as he retrieves their key card and waits for the lift, Liam’s eyes staring straight ahead.

The lift to their floor is silent, Zayn’s eyes washing over every inch of Liam’s body, identifying the strain of his jaw and his clenched fists at his sides, lip busted from the amount of times Liam’s bitten into it.

Liam toys with the card once they’re at the door to their hotel room, fingers shaking so much that Zayn gently pulls it away with a frown, easily slotting the card into place and pushing the door open. He waits for Liam to pass through, noticing the pile of luggage at the foot of the bed as he pushes the door shut, and brushes away his shoes, nudging them into the corner with his toes.

When he turns, Liam’s body presses his against the back of the door, a gasp swallowing his breath as Liam’s lips are on his, messily kissing his mouth, furious and fast.

Zayn can feel the anger radiating from Liam’s skin, strained fingers digging into his sides and pressing against the small of his back as his tongue parts Zayn’s lips and licks into to his mouth.

“Liam,” Zayn whispers in between kisses, hands laid flat on Liam’s chest as he distances himself, toe shying into the crook of Liam’s ankle with soft touches prying across the bottom of Liam’s spine. “What’s going on, babe?”

Liam hisses, lips kissing roughly into Zayn’s neck, teeth grazing slowly across his skin, so teasing that Zayn whimpers beneath the touch.

“S’about you and how I don’t like sharing,” Liam mutters, lips tracing furious words against Zayn’s jaw.

“You don’t have to share,” Zayn says softly, a confused frown creasing his expression as fingers dig deeper into his sides. “M’yours, babe.”

Liam laughs, cold and harsh, into the crook of Zayn’s neck. “S’not what the fucking newspapers say,” Liam breathes hotly into the curve of Zayn’s skin.

“What—”

“Apparently you’re getting married next month,” Liam laughs, though it sounds more like a whimper and it cuts straight through Zayn’s chest. “It was very considerate of you to tell me, love.”

“Leeyum,” Zayn whispers, fingers brushing across Liam’s jaw as his hands cup his cheeks and he pulls Liam’s head from his neck. “You know none of that is true.”

“It doesn’t make it hurt any less,” Liam hisses, pressing Zayn’s body further up against the wall. “It fucking _hurts_ , Zayn. Perrie says you’re very happy together, by the way.”

Zayn whimpers, fingers frantically stroking at Liam’s skin.

“I know, babe. Leeyum, fuck I know it hurts. And I’m so sorry – ”

“You’re mine,” Liam growls, deep in the back of his throat. “I hate having to hide it, and I _hate_ seeing the two of you together.”

“I know, love —”

“D’you know how bad it kills me when I read this shit?” Liam asks, voice tight, a frown creasing his forehead that Zayn wants to kiss away.

“Liam,” Zayn whispers, a sigh silent on his tongue as Liam’s mouth roughly presses back to his, thumbs unbuttoning his shirt, slowly.

“You’re _mine_ , Zayn, I need – ”

“I know,” Zayn whispers, tongue licking into Liam’s mouth gently, the burn of Liam’s stubble up against his jaw delicious and familiar. “I know what you need, and I love you, yeah? Want you to take care of me, babe.”

“Fuck, Zayn,” Liam mutters, fingers clinging to Zayn’s skin beneath his heavy jumper. “Fuck, such a good boy for me.”

Zayn moans quietly, a smile guiding his lips to Liam’s as he reaches for his neck, fingers sliding down past the delicate hairs bristled at the back of his head, breath hitching as Liam’s fingertips scrape eagerly across the feathers stained to Zayn’s skin.

“M’gonna mark you up,” Liam says, fingers curling around the hem of Zayn’s jumper as he drags the material up and over his torso. Zayn’s lips part, tongue biting back a moan when Liam’s fingers scratch along the thin hairs trailed up his stomach and wet lips softly bite his earlobe. “Want everyone to see who you belong to.”

“Li—” Zayn mumbles, voice a little wrecked as he peers up behind long lashes, lip taken between his teeth.

Liam cocks an eyebrow, a smirk biting at his lips as Zayn corrects himself with a quiet, “ _Daddy,_ ” and smiles as Liam kisses him gently.

“So pretty,” Liam says, eyes wandering across Zayn’s chest and over the ink detailed to his skin. Liam smiles as a soft pink warms Zayn’s cheeks, head bowing as he looks at his feet and tries to hide the embarrassment guided to his features. “S’nothing to be shy about,” Liam whispers, fingers running over tight shoulder blades and down the centre of Zayn’s back, fingertips brushing against his spine.

“Babe,” Zayn gasps on a breath as Liam toys with the strings of Zayn’s joggers, long fingers running over his cock beneath the thin material. “Fuck, please —”

“S’something the matter?” Liam asks, tongue tracing Zayn’s mouth before he softly bites at his lip, tugging slightly as he grins and dips his fingers into Zayn’s boxers.

Zayn shakes his head, kissing into Liam’s mouths as he moans and juts his hips into Liam’s touch.

“Good boy,” Liam answers, a smile licking at his lips as he pulls Zayn backwards by the hem of his jeans, a messy kiss distracting him as Liam manoeuvres them onto the bed, shirt stripped from his body while Liam pulls his joggers down past his hips.

“So fucking pretty,” Liam whispers hotly, tongue pressing eager kisses across his cheekbones, jaw and mouth. “Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

Zayn pants out a moan as Liam’s tongue traces the outline of his lips, legs straddling his waist as gentle fingers pry careful touches along his skin.

“D’you want me to fuck your mouth, baby?” Liam asks, a smile pressing over Zayn’s jaw as he nods and gasps at Liam’s hands wrapping around his cock. “Words, sweetheart.”

Zayn’s lips part, a sharp breath taken as Liam’s thumb presses into the head of his cock. “Babe, yes – fuck.”

“I’m already hard just looking at you,” Liam says softly, leaning back as he works his hands around Zayn’s cock, quiet whimpers leaving his lips as he stares up at Liam. “So pretty for me.”

“Leeyum,” Zayn mutters, lips parted and tongue licking at his mouth eagerly. “Daddy, fuck –”

“I want you silent as I fuck your pretty little mouth,” Liam mumbles, hands running down Zayn’s chest and grabbing hold of his waist. “Can you do that, babe?”

“Yes, fuck,” Zayn whimpers, lips parted breathlessly as Liam’s fingers leave his cock and unbutton his jeans, slipping down the zip so slowly it’s almost painful. “Let me?” Zayn asks quietly, looking up hopefully from behind fluttering eyelashes, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Liam nods, grinning as he kisses along Zayn’s palm and watches as Zayn tugs at his trousers, a giggle pressed to Liam’s chest as they messily undress him and throw his jeans to the floor.

“So good for me, babe,” Liam whispers, biting onto his lip as Zayn’s fingers trace Liam through his boxers. “Can’t wait to get you wet, baby.”

“Daddy, fuck, please,” Zayn begs quietly, pushing himself up to kiss at Liam’s lips.

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

“Your cock,” Zayn says, a blush pressing to his cheeks as he looks down and let’s Liam kiss his forehead. “I want to suck you off, babe, make you feel good.”

“I’m so lucky,” Liam smiles, fingers padding along the flush painted to Zayn’s jaw. “You’re being such a good boy for Daddy.”

Liam’s fingers grip Zayn’s hair as Zayn’s mouth slides onto him, tongue wet and warm against his cock. Zayn grabs ahold of his hips, fingers gentle as Liam roughly thrusts into his mouth, a moan around Liam’s dick as Liam continues to tug at Zayn’s hair.

“Such a good boy,” Liam mutters in between breathless moans, “such a good boy taking Daddy’s cock.”

Zayn lets his eyes flutter closed, a whine wrapped around Liam’s cock as his fingers dig harshly into his hips.

“Look at me,” Liam softly instructs, “I like it when you watch me.”

When Zayn’s eyelids flash open, his eyes are glossy and tears cling to his eyelashes, a groan leaving Liam’s lips at the sight.

“Fuck, baby,” Liam moans out, thrusting into Zayn’s mouth again. “So naughty for me.”

Zayn murmurs a quiet whine when Liam pulls out, tongue swiping out over his lips as he watches Liam walk across the room to his case. Zayn props himself up onto his elbows, grinning when Liam returns and straddles Zayn’s waist, fingers coated with lube.

“Do you want me to finger you?” Liam asks, a smirk pressed to Zayn’s neck as wet kisses are trailed down to the ink splayed across his collarbone.

“Yes,” Zayn breathes, lips parted as he leans up to kiss Liam, panting when he pulls away.

“Or I could eat you out?” Liam questions in between kisses, tongue licking onto Zayn’s to taste the nicotine imprinted to the roof of his mouth. “Open you up with my tongue, instead.”

“Fuck, babe, yes,” Zayn mutters, eyelids fluttering as Liam’s lips suck into his neck, a sharp sting of pain as his teeth graze over the vulnerable skin. “Your tongue, Daddy.”

Liam hums, tongue running over the light mark pressed to Zayn’s neck. “Good boy.”

Liam’s tongue kisses the skin along Zayn’s chest, fingers digging into the bottom of his spine and then pushing up Zayn’s ankles, knees bent as Zayn lies on the bed.

“Look at you, so innocent for me,” Liam says, grinning as he presses his tongue to Zayn’s hole, a low whine leaving Zayn’s lips that has Liam grinning.

“Liam, fuck,” Zayn moans as Liam’s tongue circles his hole, fingers gripping the back of Liam’s hair as his tongue licks inside.

Zayn’s tiny whimpers and gasps as Liam licks at his hole, quiet, soft moans of _daddy,_ fuck _babe_ , as Liam’s fingers pinch at flushed skin and his tongue continues to lick into Zayn.

“Can’t wait to be inside of you, baby,” Liam says softly as he kisses the insides of Zayn’s thighs, fingers pushing into Zayn’s mouth with a gentle groan as Zayn sucks on them. “Good boy,” he says quietly when he pulls away his fingers, gently pushing them inside of Zayn and lazily grinning at the gasp swallowing Zayn’s mouth.

“Please,” Zayn whines, Liam straddling his waist and sucking bruises into his chest as he works his fingers into Zayn’s hole.

“Please what, baby?” Liam asks, head cocking to one side, tugging at his lip as he watches Zayn slowly come undone beneath him.

“Fuck me,” Zayn whimpers in a whisper, back arching off of the mattress as Liam roughly curls his fingers. “Please, babe, I need —”

“I know,” Liam says softly, gripping Zayn’s hips with his fingers. “D’you want Daddy’s cock, sweetheart?”

“Yes, so much,” Zayn mutters, eagerly licking into Liam’s mouth as he leans down to kiss him.

Zayn’s fingers press into Liam’s shoulder blades as he pushes into Zayn, a breathless gasp brushing along Liam’s jaw as Liam hungrily kisses into Zayn’s neck and his hands grip onto Zayn’s ass, hips roughly fucking him into the mattress.

“You’re making Daddy feel so good, love,” Liam murmurs into Zayn’s neck, wet lips sucking along Zayn’s flushed skin. “Such a good, pretty boy for me.”

Liam grins as he kisses into Zayn’s mouth, tongue licking over his teeth and swallowing the moan as Zayn arches his back and digs his nails into Liam’s back.

“So pretty,” Liam sighs, hands wrapped around the back of Zayn’s thighs as he thrusts further into Zayn’s hole. “And all mine.”

“Yours, babe," Zayn breathlessly mutters, a gentle giggle tracing his lips as Liam tugs lightly at his earlobe. “All yours.”

Liam grins, kissing along the ink stained to Zayn’s collarbone and bowing his head to flick his tongue over Zayn’s nipple, teeth biting down softly.

“Liam, fuck,” Zayn whimpers, eyelashes fluttering and hips grinding up into Liam’s hips as his cock brushes his prostate.

“Daddy, can I - touch?” Zayn gasps between breaths, eyes hopeful as he looks up at Liam from behind hooded lids.

“S’my cock not enough for you?” Liam questions, tongue tracing Zayn’s lips as he whines a shaky whisper.

“No, fuck —”

“And only I get to touch you, baby,” he adds softly, eyes dark as he bruises another kiss over Zayn’s mouth. “Only Daddy gets to touch your body, understood?”

“Please, Li,” Zayn whimpers, fingers sliding down Liam’s back.

Liam gently slaps at Zayn’s thighs, muttering a moan as he thrusts deeper into Zayn. “Answer me.”

Zayn nods, exhaling sharply as Liam’s fingers brush over the hair fallen over his forehead.

“Yes, babe, _fuck_. Of course, only you.”

“Good boy,” Liam murmurs, leaving a soft kiss to Zayn’s temple as he moans out against his skin.

Zayn whimpers as Liam lazily wraps a hand around his cock, thumb kneading gently into the head while Zayn thrusts his hips up into Liam’s hand.

“Babe,” Zayn gasps, eyes flashing up to Liam’s eagerly. “Can you, fuck, can you come on me?”

“Christ, Zayn,” Liam moans, lips biting kisses over his jaw. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? D’you like the thought of Daddy coming on you and marking you as his?”

Zayn nods, gasping as Liam’s fingers slide down his cock. “Fuck, babe, m’gonna come.”

“S’okay, baby boy,” Liam says softly, kissing at Zayn’s lips. “’M close, too.”

Liam continues to rock into him as he comes, soft murmurs of _fuck, leeyum_ licked into his mouth as his muscles tense and release all at once.

Liam pulls out at the last moment, coming over Zayn’s stomach with a harsh cry, a whimper accompanying his moans as Zayn digs his nails into Liam’s back and gasps around the mark sucked into his neck.

Zayn giggles as Liam collapses gently onto his chest, a smile pressed to his mouth as a gentle tongue licks into his mouth, soft lips kissing across his jaw and down towards his neck as careful hands wipe up the mess with the bed sheet.

“I love you,” Liam says in a whisper, watching with fond eyes as Zayn uses the sheet to clean Liam’s stomach, quietly kicking away the duvet when he’s done. Liam rolls to one side, curling himself around Zayn’s body and pressing several kisses into his hair, fingers twisting into Zayn’s.

Silence calms the two as they lie in bed, unfamiliar sheets now stained with memories as Liam lazily kisses along Zayn’s spine, body curled up behind his with a hand gently kept to his stomach.

“I came in earlier because I wanted a cuddle,” Liam mutters quietly, voice a whisper just loud enough for Zayn to head. “I was so angry about the article, and I wanted… Louis was all over you.”

“You know –”

“ –Yeah,” Liam says softly, breath gentle against the hairs at the back of Zayn’s head. “I know, babe. I was just angry.”

“S’okay,” Zayn whispers, fingertips dragging carelessly over Liam’s knuckles. He shifts beneath Liam’s hold, Liam’s arms lifting as he turns. “You’re hot when you’re angry.”

Liam laughs a fond “shut up, you idiot,” into Zayn’s hair, fingers gently gripping his hips beneath the thin blanket. Zayn’s fingertips pry over the flushed skin along Liam’s chest, quietly listening to the unsteady drum of Liam’s heartbeat along with the soft hum from Liam’s lips until he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ................... (thanks for reading and please leave a comment if you liked it/didn't like it/you want me to write more of this kind of thing) x


End file.
